


Oh Great Valley (Hear My Pleas)

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/F, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Mortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, not today at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “No, I’m just… I’m just trying to work out what pleases me.” Geralt huffs a laugh, and Jaskier’s heart lights up at the sound before it’s torn apart by his friend’s words.“What pleases you? Women please you, drink pleases you. Bard, you’ve nothing to figure out.” The witcher gazes to Yennefer’s tent, an implied lucky you directed at Jaskier lingering in the air. To realize that Geralt thinks he’s so shallow a creature despite knowing him for twenty odd years…Jaskier clears his throat. “I was thinking the coast, maybe. It’s a quiet place, easy to find work– the sunsets are unspeakably gorgeous, too.” A fine place to retire.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 24
Kudos: 196





	Oh Great Valley (Hear My Pleas)

“Quite a view, isn’t it?” Geralt doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even deign to respond with a hum. Jaskier strums at his lute, head bowed so doesn’t have to look I to the heavy gaze of those amber eyes.

“Composing your next song?” Jaskier chuckles, working nimble fingers over his strings to keep his heartbreak from overwhelming him. How does he tell him? That Jaskier had spent half his fucking life trailing behind a witcher, and that he’d spend the other half doing it, too. Only, he can’t. He’s to grow frail, to grow old.

The only thing worse than being a useless bard on the Path is being an old bard. Aching knees and creacking bones, one to slow the witcher and the other to grate on his ears to no end. It angers him to think about it, fury lighting his soul red at the injustice of becoming more of a _burden_.

“No, I’m just… I’m just trying to work out what pleases me.” Geralt huffs a laugh, and Jaskier’s heart lights up at the sound before it’s torn apart by his friend’s words.

“What pleases you? Women please you, drink pleases you. Bard, you’ve nothing to figure out.” The witcher gazes to Yennefer’s tent, an implied _lucky you_ directed at Jaskier lingering in the air. To realize that Geralt thinks he’s so shallow a creature despite knowing him for twenty odd years…

Jaskier clears his throat, plucking out a simple little ditty as he stares out into the valley. “I was thinking the coast, maybe. It’s a quiet place, easy to find work– the sunsets are unspeakably gorgeous, too.” A fine place to retire.

He turns to Geralt, praying Melitele that for once, for the meager number of years Jaskier has left, Geralt will follow him. “We could head there. Forget about this dragon-hunting business. It’d be nice, nicer than the Path, at least.”

Wind whips at his hair, blowing his fringe into his eyes– and Jaskier feels ever the young boy again, naive hope fluttering in his chest as he awaits Geralt’s answer.

Geralt gets to his feet, and disappears into Yennefer’s tent without another word, and Jaskier feels far too beaten down by the Life all of a sudden, shoulders heavy and head hanging as he shatters further.

He sings to the vast valley in front of him, alone in the world as he strums his lute.

The valley doesn’t sing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! sorry im spamming my works lol i posted them on tumblr and i wanted everything on a03. 
> 
> come say hi @persony-pepper!


End file.
